Snapshots
by traveling superhero
Summary: Small occurrences in the lives of Viktor and Yuuri.
1. Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

1\. Dance

* * *

"Yuuri, let's dance!" Victor exclaimed as he skated from the edge of the rink towards Yuuri but Yuuri did not want to do it as he didn't know how. He was scared that he would mess up and hurt Viktor.

Now while he had been starting to get more used to Viktor's weird demands but they still fazed him some. This stemmed from the fact that they often came out of nowhere at random times.

He wasn't sure how to dance with someone else on the ice since he had only ever done singles.

Viktor wasn't hesitating in the least and he did trust Viktor so he didn't try to stop him.

Yuuri tried to follow along with Viktor's footsteps. After a few steps that had Yuuri really nervous Viktor whispered in his ear, "Stop thinking, just move with me."

Yuuri focused on Viktor and the fact that he was dancing with the Viktor Nikiforov. This definitely moved his mind away from if he was doing this right.

It felt as if he knew every step by heart as if he had done this routine a thousand times even though he had never done this before.

It felt like he was skating on air instead of ice. It was an amazing feeling.


	2. Treat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice!**

2\. Treat

* * *

Yuuri was extremely stressed and anxious about Worlds that was starting in under a week.

He was very scared because he would compete against Viktor this year and was expected to do just as well. He knew that he was nowhere near his good as Viktor.

He had been trying to get more practice in than he had in a while by leaving in the early morning and going out again at night.

He was completely exhausted today after only a single week of this extra training. He had been getting only a small amount of sleep each night because of how long he was training.

Yuuri fell asleep as soon as he sat at the table in his and Viktor's apartment.

Viktor realized that day when Yuuri had been too tired to do his jumps that something was bothering him.

Viktor decided as he saw Yuuri's sleeping form that he would give him a special treat since he had been working so hard.

"Wake up, my Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed joyfully.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked as he woke up from his nap.

"I made a treat for you. You have been overworking yourself. This will not happen again unless you win. But I made you a pork cutlet bowl. It won't taste as good as your mother's but try it." Viktor urged him nervously.

"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri responded as he tested the dish.

"Please just stop overworking yourself," Viktor begged and pleaded with Yuuri with his eyes.

"Viktor, I know I can't do as well without a lot of practice." Yuuri pointed out.

"Yuuri, Yuuri I am certain that you will stun everyone there. As your coach, I am telling you that you need some rest." Viktor told him sternly.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

3\. Dinner

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri would be flying out for worlds tomorrow and had decided to go out for dinner.

It was a celebration that the competition season starting again.

It was also because Yuuri was really nervous and wasn't really paying attention when he was cooking and while Viktor could cook he hated doing so.

Viktor had invited Yuri to go with them and he had agreed because Yuri was never someone to turn down food.

"Yurio, you actually came!" Viktor exclaimed dramatically and surprised when he arrived.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Yuri replied annoyed, "And don't call me Yurio." Yuri started to glare at Viktor.

The walk was filled with what can only be described as small chat.

The three skaters went to a restaurant that had food they all agreed on, comfort food. It was the best food to eat when you are stressed they knew.

The three discussed life in general while they ate their food.

While they did get some stares because of Yuri yelling over some teasing he got from Viktor. It was a rather relaxing evening for all three skaters.

They went home without fear at least for the time being of what would come of the next competitions.


	4. Salt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

4\. Salt

* * *

Yuuri was out doing the shopping today and Viktor wanted to give him a surprise. He wanted to do this because shopping was boring and who didn't want a surprise.

He had decided against his better judgment to try baking some cookies. Viktor has tried baking things like this before and failed but he wasn't going to let this stop him.

He looked online for a decent recipe and found one rather easily. He noted how many more people put recipes for cookies and sweets than other foods.

He put all of the ingredients into the bowl and stirred it up well. He made sure it of it being mixed thoroughly.

While the sheet of cookies was baking Yuuri arrived home.

"Are you cooking something?" Yuuri asked as he smelt something that smelled interesting.

"Yes, Yuuri I made you cookies. But you came home earlier than I expected and they are still cooking." Viktor explained.

"Thank you! I am sure that they will be good." Yuuri said nervously as he had heard about how awful the sweets that Viktor makes turn out from Yuri.

He knew the teen might lie but he doubted it.

He placed the items he had bought in their proper places and then sat at the table where Viktor had asked for him to sit.

"Here is the cookie, my love." Viktor presented the cookie which looked okayish but something was wrong.

Yuuri took a bite then dropped the cookie as that was not what he was expecting at all. It wasn't sweet, more of a saltiness that didn't happen in cookies.

"What did put in this Viktor?" Yuuri asked out of fear.

"What do you mean, it is a chocolate chip cookie without chocolate chips as we didn't have any?" Viktor pouted at Yuuri.

"Try it Viktor."

"Of course."

Viktor tried a bite of the cookie and stepped back.

"That isn't right. But I followed the instructions mostly . . . Flour salt butter baking soda sugar and so on mixed in a bowl."

"Viktor which had a larger amount sugar or salt?"

"I used more salt we didn't have all that much sugar so I switched them."

"Viktor, baking is about following the directions exactly. But it is okay we all mess up with cooking. I will get sugar tomorrow but please never do this again. " Yuuri laughed a bit as he spoke.


	5. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

5\. Rain

* * *

Yuuri looked at the window skeptically as Viktor told him what he had planned for them to do today.

Viktor had wanted to show Yuuri around town as Yuuri had just moved in last week and he should know where things are.

Yuuri agreed with the reasoning behind it a hundred percent but it was pouring outside.

Yuuri also knew that Viktor had been looking forward to it all week but somethings were not safe to do.

"Viktor, do you want to get sick?" Yuuri asked as the rain poured very hard against the window and the wind that always accompanied rain lashed against the window.

"What do you mean Yuuri? Of course, I don't want to be sick!" Viktor claimed while using his hands to make an of course gesture.

"You get sick when you spend the majority of the day in the rain. Especially when it is cold. So perhaps we shouldn't go out today." Yuuri pointed out.

"Oh, but we were going to explore today," Viktor whined at his suggestion.

"I would like to not get sick or have you get sick, let's watch a movie and go whenever it clears up, or next week if that doesn't clear today." Yuuri said doubtfully as it was strong.

"Of course, my Yuuri whatever you wish."


	6. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice**

6\. Sick

* * *

Yuuri really didn't want to get up that morning, he knew he had to but felt extremely tired. He never liked getting up, unlike Viktor who was a morning, afternoon and evening person so he was used to getting up early.

"Yuuri, get on up! It is time to go to the rink!" Viktor called but it was like I couldn't completely hear his words. They were muffled but I knew he was speaking clearly.

Yuuri sat up and tried to stand but felt dizzy as soon as he did but it faded and realized from the symptoms that the only problem was that he was sick.

Okay, I just did to have a slightly lighter pace for today and I will be fine. Yuuri thought to himself as he had worked thru many other colds before.

He got himself dressed in his warmest clothes because it would be terrible to get even sicker where he would have to admit it.

"You do not look well, my Yuuri," Viktor noted his shivering frame with lots of coats on.

"I am a bit under the weather, but that isn't anything to cancel practice on anything over." Yuuri tried to convince Viktor.

"Um, no. You are staying home. You would only hurt yourself and that would only hurt you more." Viktor made him get back into bed.

"I will stay today as well! Tell me if you need anything!"


	7. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice**

7\. Photograph

* * *

Viktor loved taking photographs everywhere they went and I mean everywhere.

Yuuri liked them nowhere close to that level as the camera often made him nervous and shy.

"Viktor do we really need to take so many photos?" Yuuri asked Viktor as Viktor took a dozen pictures. Sure they were on vacation and it was fine to take photos at this time but too much was too much.

"Well Yuuri, we are on vacation. Don't you love pictures?" Viktor asked pleadingly to him.

"Viktor, yes I like some pictures but over a hundred a day is too much. You know I don't like taking this many." Yuuri tried to express his opinions.

"Yuuri pictures remind me of all of this so that we can remember this, I think you will like them at some point as well." Viktor pointed out the simplest reason for taking pictures.

"Fine Viktor. Take the pictures don't mind having hundreds per day on vacation." Yuuri told angerly as he wasn't listened to.

"Yuuri please, don't be mad." Viktor pleaded.

"Delete all duplicate photographs and stop asking me to pose for them," Yuuri asked.

"Of course, my Yuuri."


	8. Soup

**I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

8\. Soup

* * *

Yuuri moved around the kitchen as he made a very famous soup. It was chicken noodle soup. Viktor had gotten sick and Yuuri had made him a lunch.

Yuuri was surprised that this was the first time it had happened with Viktor's antics.

Yuuri plated Viktor's meal on a tray. Homemade soup and seltzer water and a few crackers.

"Viktor, wake up please." Yuuri pleaded with the sleeping man as he brought lunch.

"What? Yuuri? Is something going on?" Viktor asked as he woke up not processing the situation at all.

"I brought you lunch. Please try to eat it at least." Yuuri asked of Viktor.

"Yuuri I am really tired let me sleep," Viktor whined at him while burying his head in the pillows.

"You need to keep your strength up to fight this bug so that you cam get better and not worse." Yuuri reasoned while Viktor hid in the bed.

"I'll be fine." Viktor tried to placate a growing frustrated Yuuri.

"Viktor! Thinking you can do whatever and have no consequences led to you getting sick!" Yuuri fumed at Viktor.

"Yuuri, please don't get mad at me," Viktor begged.

"Try to eat your food, it will help," Yuuri said as he calmed down.

Viktor sat up in the bed and Yuuri gave him the lunch tray.

"I will come if you call or in an hour. Is that good Viktor?" Yuuri asked.

"That is fine. You know you make a nice soup, my Yuuri."


	9. Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

* * *

9\. Stress

Yuuri collapsed into the first seat he saw as soon as he and Viktor returned home. It had been a rather stressful trip for them.

It was a competition and it had looked like it was going to go badly. Then flights had to be canceled so yeah it was stressful.

"Yuuri is something wrong?" Viktor asked him worriedly as Yuuri simply sat there.

"We are home, everything is okay?" Yuuri asked getting nervous for the first time in a couple days everything was calm.

"Yes, Yuuri we are home and safe. Do you need something?" Viktor asked realizing this was a moment that Yuuri needed.

"Sit next to me Viktor." Yuuri requested nervously as he pointed to the chair next to his own.

"Of course." Viktor sat there and stayed as calm as possible till Yuuri was sure they were home and everything was okay.

"Are you okay now?" Viktor asked to make sure. He didn't want to push Yuuri on this before he was ready.

"Yes, Viktor." Yuuri let Viktor get up and apologized for needing that moment.

"That is fine my Yuuri, you needed it but I am tired now, let us go to bed now," Viktor responded.


	10. Free Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

11\. Free Day

* * *

"What shall we do today, my Yuuri?" Viktor questioned Yuuri as it was the morning on a rare day where they had nothing to do.

They were eating a homemade breakfast in the dining area of their apartment.

"I don't know of anything I really want to do," Yuuri responded undecidedly to the question. He hadn't thought of what to do with free time.

"We could go sight seeing or something. Whatever you want to Yuuri." Viktor demanded an answer to his question.

"Viktor, there is no place I really need to see. I know how to get around town." Yuuri responded thinking rationally.

"That had a purpose, I mean looking at someplace for no reason." Viktor tried to get Yuuri to say something.

"I really don't want to go anywhere, though," Yuuri muttered quietly while he thought about how he would answer Viktor.

"Why don't we stay home and relax. It has been a long couple of weeks." Yuuri answered Viktor.

"That is wonderful. What relaxing activity do you want to do first my Yuuri?" Viktor asked him this but Yuuri had an idea.

"Why don't we watch a movie," Yuuri suggested as it had been a long time since he had gotten the chance to watch anything.

"Of course, my Yuuri anything you want to watch is fine by me."


	11. Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

11\. Movie

* * *

"Yuuri, let's go and see a movie!" Viktor proposed a plan during breakfast. It was the weekend and they didn't have any plans so he saw no reason not to do something.

"Is there a movie you want to see?" Yuuri questioned him as he looked up from the news article he was reading

"No. I just want to watch a movie with you." Viktor responded as he smiled towards Yuuri.

"But we could watch something here then. There is no need to go to the theater to just watch something." Yuuri questioned him not really seeing much enjoyment in the movie theater.

"No, Yuuri it isn't the same." Viktor sighed as he spoke.

"What is all that different?" Yuuri questioned trying to understand why Viktor liked it.

"No reason in particular. It just is nicer." Viktor said after thinking about it for a moment, "I can show you though. If you choose to go." he added.

"Fine if you want to go we can. There is nothing stopping us from doing it today." Yuuri relented and saw Viktor smile.

"Thank you, my Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed with joy.


	12. Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.**

12\. Sleep

* * *

"You need to sleep more, Yuuri." Viktor pleaded with Yuuri as they walked home to their apartment.

"What?" Yuuri demanded softly as he was startled from his thoughts.

"You are not giving yourself enough energy to practice well. You spaced out twice today! You had next to no energy." Viktor continued to try to make Yuuri see sense. No one did well if they overworked themselves.

"Viktor, I'm fine," Yuuri replied while his head dropped showing how he really was tired.

"No, you aren't. How often do I need to make you take care of yourself? What were you even doing?" Viktor asked thinking that it would be practicing or working something that Yuuri had been overdoing.

"I did my regular chores, checked my email and then I just couldn't sleep so I had some extra time," Yuuri said casually.

"Oh, Yuuri. Please rest if you can't sleep in the future. You will work yourself too hard otherwise and that will do you no good." Viktor advised Yuuri.

"Sure, Viktor I can do that. Well, I think I will be able to sleep tonight anyway." Yuuri admitted.


	13. Reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

 **13\. Reading**

* * *

"Yuuri!" Viktor demanded attention from Yuuri who was reading a book on their sofa.

"What is it?" Yuuri demanded as he was brought out of the book he had been reading attentively.

"Let's do something." Viktor pleaded as they had done nothing with most of this day off and he was quite bored of it.

"I don't really want to right now," Yuuri replied hoping that he would get to finish his book as he had been enjoying this part.

"Please." Viktor pleaded with Yuuri, he wanted to leave the apartment and go someplace anyplace with Yuuri as much as Yuuri wanted to stay and do a calming activity such as reading his book.

"No, Viktor. I am reading and am almost down this book, how about we go out afterward." Yuuri responded certainly with his answer.

"Can't you finish the book when we get back." Viktor tried to make Yuuri see his side.

"I could but it will only take half an hour," Yuuri responded.

"Please, Yuuri," Viktor begged him.

"Not now Viktor," Yuuri replied calmly, "I'll go wherever you want after I finish this book."

"Yes, that we can do my Yuuri," Viktor responded happily as he only had to wait and then they would leave. "What to do in the meantime though?" He questioned himself.

"You could read a book." Yuuri offered him while pointing to the small bookshelf in the living room.


	14. Dinner 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

14\. Dinner 2

* * *

Yuuri was in the kitchen cooking up a meal for him and Viktor tonight. They both had been working very hard and hadn't had much time or energy to prepare meals themselves.

Viktor had gone out to a movie that he had wanted to see for a while that Yuuri didn't. This meant that Yuuri had the apartment all to himself and could do something to surprise Viktor.

Yuuri was making a romantic dinner for the two of them making sure to get foods that both of them liked while still making them healthy since they were currently in season.

Yuuri decorated the room while food baked and made everything in precision because since they rarely had a nice meal like this meant it should be perfect and a nice night.

He hoped that he hadn't messed anything up, he didn't want anything to be less than special.

* * *

That evening when Viktor returned Yuuri was waiting by the door.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed when he saw him.

"Viktor, come in I made dinner for us. I hope that you will like it." Yuuri told him confidently but lost it as he spoke.

"I am sure whatever you made will be delicious," Viktor reassured Yuuri. He stepped into the dining area in the apartment and was stunned as he saw that Yuuri had done more than simply cook a meal.

The table had a white tablecloth covering it and a bunch of candles in the middle were illuminating the table along with a small soft light from the overhead lights. The table spread with more food than the two of them could eat in a single day.

"Yuuri, you did this?" Viktor asked with awe in his voice.

"Yes, but I don't know if it will be any good." Yuuri protested.

"Of, course it will my Yuuri, you made it. And even if it doesn't test the best, it's the thought that counts." Viktor explained and sat down to a lovely meal.


End file.
